


Beach Day

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Monster Gabe, Post-Recall, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Fucking, smoke, smoke tendrils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: The team decides to take a much-needed beach day. As much fun as he's having, Gabriel decides he wants to spend some time with his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day four of Reaper76 Week, prompt was 'vacation/day off'.

Jack sighed as he sat underneath the umbrella. He was looking at Gabriel and what the other thought was beach appropriate. He was wearing his black coat with the hood on and a skin tight speedo. Jack took a deep breath, removing his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

“You…why are you wearing that? It’s 85 out for fucks sakes,” he growled. Gabriel just grinned at Jack and lean down.

“Cause I can,” he purred.

Jack just sighed, not bothering to argue with the other. He heard Angela giggle next to him and gave her a look. She just grinned and turned her attention back to the volleyball game. Half the team was playing while the rest were either in the ocean or were sitting not too far from them. Jack’s attention drifted to the ocean where he heard shrieks of joy from Hana as Mako lifted her from the water. Lucio and Jamie joined then and started to splash them.

A small smile formed on Jack’s face, it was great that the team was getting along. He was glad they took this vacation, they needed it after all the work they’ve done. He was snapped out of his musings by a hand on his hand. He looked up at Gabriel and let the other tug him to his feet. He gave the other a look as he was dragged toward the volleyball game. They stood near Sombra, Satya, Zenyatta, Mei and Winston as they watched and built sandcastles near the game.

The group waved and Sombra moved to stand next to Gabriel. She gave him a once-over before giggling. Jack chuckled as well, making Gabriel grumble.

“Oh don’t be like that,” Sombra teased.

Gabriel huffed and focused on the match. Jesse, Hanzo, Genji, and Fareeha were on one team. The other was Zarya, Reinhardt, Tracer, and Torbjorn. They watched on as Reinhardt scored a point for his team. Then Reinhardt cheered and picked Tracer up in a hug, the other squealed in delight.

“So who’s winning?” asked Jack.

“Currently team Cowboy is up by one, but as you can see team German Engineering is coming back” explained Sombra.

Jack just shook his head at the names and turned his attention back to the game. He cheered and laughed when Jesse got hit in the face with the volleyball. Only when the game was done and Reinhardt’s team had won did he feel a tug on his hand. He looked at Gabriel and the other tugged him along.

“Don’t ruin him too much Gabe! We need him in one piece!” yelled Jesse. The others laughed, while Hanzo just smacked Jesse’s arm.

Gabriel gave him the finger and pulled Jack close. Jack had a faint blush and he let out a light chuckle.

Gabriel just hummed and stroked Jack’s hip as he led him away from the group. In the distance, there was a small rock formation, the perfect place to be out of sight. Jack sighed as the approached, of course, Gabriel would want to do this. He looked up at the other and caught his eyes. The Gabe smirked and moved the other behind a smooth rock.

Jack let out a small yelp at the coolness against his back. He wasn’t given time to get used to it as Gabriel pushed his body against Jack’s. They were chest to chest, the other’s warmth seeped into Jack’s body, making him purr. Gabriel moved his legs so they framed Jack’s hips. His cock pressed against Jack’s and he couldn’t help but rub against him.

A faint moan left Jack and he moved to cling to Gabriel. His hands groped at the stupid coat as he moved his hips back against Gabriel’s. The other purred and moved to Jack’s neck, where he worked to leave small marks on the pale flesh. Jack moved his head to the side, his grip tightened as the teeth worked his flesh.

“Ah…Gabe” he moaned. He heard the other growl and soon found his lips captured in a rough kiss. Hands moved to tug down the hood so he could grip the soft black hair. He gave the short hair a tug as Gabriel nipped his lower lip. They stayed like this for a bit before Gabriel pulled back. His hands moved to Jack’s hips and turned him around. He pushed the other flush against the rock and pulled his hips out a little.

With a purr, Gabriel tugged down Jack’s swim shorts to reveal his cute bubble butt. Hands immediately moved down to grip and squeeze the firm cheeks. A soft gasp left Jack and he pushed back against the grip. Gabriel purred and moved to pull the cheeks apart to reveal the other’s hole. He moved a thumb to brush against the hole, making Jack gasp. Gabriel did it again and Jack moved against it and groaned out.

“Mm….so cute Jack” he purred. He moved to his knees, the sand soft under him and moved to spread Jack’s legs a little. His hands returned to Jack’s ass and gave the cheeks more attention. He gripped and rubbed the firm muscles. He moaned and moved to nuzzle against one of them. He kissed and nipped the sensitive flesh, making Jack yelped in surprised. Gabriel grinned and did it again, two pink marks left in his wake. He spread those perfect cheeks and kissed his way to Jack’s hole. His tongue moved against it and made long, broad strokes against the ring of muscle.

 Jack let out another gasp and groaned at the sensation. He clawed at the rock and moaned as the tongue moved against his hole. It moved around his sensitive rim, the tip poking in teasingly before moving away. He loudly gasps and arched when the tongue moved up his crack and little ways up his spine. Teeth dug into the flesh just above his ass and Jack’s breath hitched. He heard Gabriel purr and the other did it again, this time working the flesh a little bit more. Jack cried out and pushed his hips back against Gabriel.

 “S-stop teasing Gabe” he grumbled out. Gabriel chuckled but moved back to licking his hole. He gripped Jack’s hips and pushed him against the rock as he slowly pushed his tongue in. Like this Jack could barely move, his hard cock trapped between his body and the rock. He felt helpless and he loved it, loved being at the mercy of Gabriel. He moaned as the tongue stretched him open and kept moving deeper in him. It grew longer and a little thicker. Only when it reached his prostate did it stop growing. It pressed directly on the nub, making Jack cry out as pleasure spread across his body. His toes curled in the sand and he let out a shaky moan.

“Shit…Gabe!” he cried out. He struggles to push back against the tongue as it circles his prostate. Gabriel growled and held Jack’s hips tight. Sharp nails dug into the soft flesh, making Jack hiss a little in pain. Gabriel slowly licked his prostate as an apology before pressing down hard against it. He smirked when he heard Jack try to muffle his cry this time. That wouldn’t do.

His grin grew and he moved a hand to Jack’s cock as he continued to tease the prostate. When fingers touched Jack’s cock, he moaned when he felt how wet Jack was. His fingers loosely wrap around the cock. With his other hand, he moved Jack’s hips, encouraging him to move. The other complied and moaned as he thrust against the hand. Gabriel eased off the prostate for now and just focused on moving his tongue against the walls.

Jack whined at the loss and moved his hips faster to try to get more of that wonderful stimulation. His breath came in pants and his moans grew needier the closer he got to cumming. His legs started to shake and this was when Gabriel moved his tongue against the prostate again. He pressed down hard as he tightens his hold on Jack’s cock. Jack arched his back and cried out, pleasure becoming too much as he came.

Gabriel purred and slowly withdrew his tongue and hand. He kissed Jack’s flesh and moved to stand. Carefully he turned Jack around and gathered him in his arms. He cooed and nuzzled against the other’s neck as he came down from his high. Jack purred and he kissed Gabriel’s cheek.

“Mi luna….so beautiful” purred Gabriel. He kissed Jack’s cheek and moved to nuzzle along his metal jaw, the cool metal was a nice contrast to his heated skin. Jack let out a soft purr and held Gabriel close. He felt the other’s hard cock against his thigh and slowly rubbed against it. Gabriel moaned and clung to Jack.

“Ah…..Jack…need you” he moaned. Smoke came out of his mouth and moved along Jack’s face. The other nodded and gladly open his mouth to the smoke. He moaned as it caressed his tongue. Soon more smoke came off of Gabriel’s body, red eyes watched as it moved to Jack’s body. It stroked and rubbed Jack’s sensitive spots, paying special attention to his nipples. Jack moaned at the touch, chest arching up to get more of it. He felt the smoke trace some scars around his hips as they inched closer to his groin.

Gabriel moved his own hands to Jack’s thighs, spread them so he could get back to his hole. Fingers teased against it as he dug through his coat for some lube. Jack watched this and snort.

“So that’s why you were wearing it…..planned this from the start,” he said. Gabriel just smiled and coated some fingers with lube.

“Of course…..can’t resist the temptation” purred Gabriel. He moved his fingers back to Jack’s hole. Carefully he moved one finger in, focusing on just stretching his love out. Jack groaned and gasped when another finger soon entered. He moved a leg around Gabriel’s hips and pushed down against the fingers. The fingers moved around, stretching and stroking his walls. It wasn’t long before a third finger was pushed in and Jack gasped as they brushed against his prostate.

Gabriel purred and moved his fingers in and out, he watched as Jack melted under his touch. He couldn’t take it anymore and quickly removed his fingers and moved his cock in place. Slowly he pushed his thick cock in, gasping at the heat wrapped around his cock. He moved his head to Jack’s shoulder and moved to grab Jack’s other leg. He made Jack wrap it around his hips and gripped him tight. One he was all the way in, he looked at his love. He moved to kiss Jack’s cheek and moved smoke back in his mouth. The smoke along Jack’s body continued to tease and rub, some moved down to tease his groin.

 Jack moaned and looked at Gabriel. Red met blue eyes and Gabriel gave a small thrust. Another moan left Jack and he moved to cling to the other as he started to move. It started out slow and deep, Gabriel wanted to make sure Jack was ready. With a growl, he started to move faster, his grip on Jack tighten. He knew that there’ll be bruises here and that turned him on even more. He loved to see his marks on Jack the next day and the days after. It was a sign that he owned him, no one else. A growl left him and he buried his face in Jack’s neck, working on another mark.

Jack moved a hand to Gabriel’s hair and held him close. He moaned and gasped as the cock brushed up against his prostate and the smoke tendrils teased his cock. The tendrils teased the tip and underside, creating tiny sparks of pleasure. He whined and cling to Gabriel.

“Gabe…..so good….getting close” he moaned. Gabriel nodded and moved faster. He was close as well. He moaned and with a few more thrusts he came. He pressed close to Jack and thrust deep in the other, cum coating Jack’s inside. Jack cried out and came a few seconds after Gabriel, squeezing around his cock as he came. Cum coated his and Gabriel’s stomach and he groaned as the tendrils continued to tease him through his orgasm.

 With a groan, Gabriel pulled out and remove the tendrils from Jack’s body. The other groaned in appreciation and cling to Gabriel, not willing to move quite yet. Gabriel was fine with this and kissed the top of his head. The other purred and looked up at Gabriel, smiling up at the other. Gabriel smiled back and held him close.

“Love you…..mi luna” he whispered.

“Love you too,” said Jack. Slowly he let go of the other and moved to his feet. They should probably get back to the group, not like everyone would be worried but he knew Angela would start if they weren’t back by sunset. He pulled up his shorts and made sure they both looked presentable before taking Gabriel’s hand. He squeezed it and moved to head back to the group.

Gabriel let Jack lead him back, content in holding his hand. They took their time, enjoyed the water against their feet and the wet sand beneath their toes. Jack hummed and moved closer to Gabriel, yup best vacation.


End file.
